bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Grenadier
The Grenadier is a modification on the Cannon. "Throws grenades on the track which explode after a three-second delay."---Desc. It costs $560 on medium. (Pictures TBA but for now there's appearance changes). Looks like a 0/0/0 Dart Monkey holding a green grenade. Yeah, like that one. Minus the face. You know what? Just...wait for my images. Path 1 - Total Carnage Faster Fuse - $400 "Bombs explode a second after the safety lock has been removed. Not a moment too soon." Grenades explode one second after deployment. Appearance change - Grenade is darker green. Farther Impact - $400 "Larger impact radius fries more bloons in a go." Grenades damage a larger area. Appearance change - Grenade is little bigger. Light 'em Up - $1200 "The safety lock in the grenade is replaced by a lit match which sets bloons on hell." The grenade deals additional damage and bloons in the blast radius pop once every second for 5 seconds. Appearance change - The safety lock in the grenade is....why am I doing this? Grenadier has a box of matches and a lighter in his other hand. Fiery Memories - $3850 "Rum and Fire. Put them together and you get an old burning memory. Make those bloons feel the pain." Throws lit bottles of rum which set bloons on fire in a massed radius. Appearance changes - Has 2 bottles of rum next to him and holds a tiny bottle of rum with fire on it, which he throws. Path 2 - Prevent vs Avenge Warmer Grenades - $380 "Do more damage to bloons. BURP!" Grenades pop 2 layers instead of 1. Appearance changes - Grenadier wears green gloves. Combustion Chamber - $650 "Special research and construction stops the grenades from reducing the stability of other towers in its blast radius." I've thought of a new stat for towers - stability which I'll explain later but this upgrade basically stops the gren....I'm saying stuff from the description. Appearance changes - Has that black n' yellow striped hazard ribbon thing in his hand. Also has a tiny glass cylinder next to him which is closed on the top and bottom, with a grenade suspended inside. Missile Test Pad - $850 "Replaces grenades with super-powered rocket missiles which do tons of damage." Launches missiles like those from the bomb tower, BTD5. (Ok, here's where it gets weird. Path 2 splits into two sub paths 2A and 2B. The first two upgrades after this are on 2A (Tier 4 and 5 (Tier 5 is elite to this path)) and the next two are 2B. Don't get confused now!) Appearance changes - Loses the grenade and gets the missile launcher from BTD5. Looks like a 4/2 Bomb Tower, but the Grenadier stands with lab goggles and a lab coat (lol, I was about to type lab googles. :P ). Twin Rockets (2A) - $1600 "Modifies the pad 'two' launch two missiles independently." Launches two missiles. Appearance Changes - The pad has two missiles and the Grenadier's holding an exam pad with a review sheet and a checklist. Missile Drome (2A) - $4000 "Amazing construction turns the twin pad into a rocket drome with four launch pads which rapidly launch missiles at an infinite range." Launches 4 missiles infinitely and can detect camo. May randomly launch a NASA research rocket instead of a missile, which instead of attacking, sets itself next to a tower and increases its stats and grants it camo detection. Appearance Changes - The pad has four attachments on the side which launch missiles vertically upward. The missiles fly towards their target and BAM!!! The Grenadier now has two fellow grenadiers who look exactly like him and the main Grenadier doesn't get any appearance changes, so yeah. MOAB Mauler (2B) - $1200 "The missiles are turned into MOAB killer rockets which do 10x damage to blimps." Just like MOAB Mauler from BTD5, except the missile looks like an MOAB. Appearance changes - The Grenadier keeps examining a model of an MOAB. Probably looking for another weakness. I already explained the missile. MOAB Assassin (2B) - $3200 "MOAB Maulers are strengthened to deal 40x damage to blimps and UFOs. Simply, assassins. Oh, and they have bigger thrusters to increase impact pressure." Activated Ability: The scientist at the pad launches two mini Assassins from his own blasters which seek out the nearest blimp and destroy it. Deals 1000 damage to ZOMGs. The normal Assassin looks like a BFB, but the Ability Assassins look like ZOMGs. Appearance Changes - The Grenadier has a table in front of him on which he has the models of an MOAB, BFB and ZOMG. He hides his Assassin Launchers under the table. Path 3 - Cybertronic Advancements Frag Grenades - $300 "Grenades burst into metal shards on explosion for added carnage." Similar to Frag Bombs for Cannon from BTD5. Appearance changes - The grenade looks more fragile. How, I do not know. Anti-Thermal Tech - $1250 "Grenades now get rid of black and zebra bloons." Self-explanatory. No changes in appearance. Atomic Fissure - $1600 "The explosions are so strong they send a fissure running down the track which suddenly spikes up, impaling anything it touches." This is complex. A fissure quickly moves down the track and after 5 seconds, a huge spike emerges from the ground which can KO any kind of bloon or blimp or UFO. Appearance Changes - The grenade is covered with spikes. Robot Turtle Grenade - $8525 "Cybertech grenades which resemble a turtlebomb rush down the track and blow up so hard on contact that a huge crater gets formed. Of course, it still keeps the Atomic Fissure." The grenades turn into turtlebombs which begin running down the track when deployed. When they touch any kind of bloon, they vaporise all bloons in its blast radius and deal 200 damage to blimps. There can only be one Robo Turtle per Techno Grenadier at a time. Appearance Changes - The Grenadier is wearing something that resembles the Google Glass or the upcoming Microsoft Hololens. The grenade looks like a turtle bomb with 4 sockets for its legs to come out and make it start running down the track. Grenadier has a box of wires next to him. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Military Towers